


Please

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, and just want him to stay, but he aint, it's that scene where everyone thinks harry is dead, you love this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: You can't let your love join the Dark Lord. Not after everything.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Please

“Draco…” you hear the call across the expanse, “Draco.” 

Narcissa steps forward. Even covered in grime, you would recognize her poise anywhere. 

_“Mother,” Draco squeezes your hand tighter as you stand in the doorway of his home, “This is…”_

_His voice trails off and you step forward, clasping the elegant woman’s hands in your own, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. Your son speaks highly of you and I was looking forward to finally meeting the wonderful woman that raised him.”_

_She gives you a small smile and you grin, pleased to have surprised her, “Welcome to our home. I was happy, if not a little surprised, to have found out that he had found a suitable match in Ravenclaw.”_

_“I hope you find that I am full of more, pleasant surprises.”_

Draco stiffens at your side.

“Draco,” his father spits, “Come.” 

Their voices echo in the courtyard. 

Draco steps down, away from you, and you feel like your heart is being crushed. 

You grab his hand, forcing him to look at you, “Stay. Please.” you murmur. 

_You watch as Draco collects his robes, dressing in front of you. You pull the covers up to cover yourself and sit up, “Draco.”_

_He turns to look at you, eyebrows raising, “I thought you were asleep.”_

_You shake your head. Smiling, you whisper, “Stay? Please?”_

_He sighs, running a hand back through his hair, “You’re sure?”_

_You nods and he slides back into bed next to you, pulling you close and kissing your forehead._

He shakes you off, stepping down the stairs and away from you, “I don’t have a choice. I’m sorry.” Draco’s eyes stay on you, “Come with me.”

_“We can leave,” his eyes plead with you, “Together. Before **he** gets here.”_

You shake your head, sitting up in bed, “You know I can’t leave. I need to protect them. I can’t run.”

_“Please.” tears threaten to spill from his eyes, “We can’t win. He will kill everyone.”_

“You know I can’t leave.” 

He looks as though he is going to say something else, but turns away from you, running down the steps. 

Voldemort greets him, turning your stomach. Something in you wants to follow him, but you know you would never forgive yourself if you left your friends. 

As his parents usher him across the Hogwarts bridge, he looks back at you. Draco mouths something you can’t make out before he twists, Apparating away. 


End file.
